Pokémon
Pokémon (ポケモン Pokemon), abbreviated from the Japanese title of Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā), is a long running Japanese children's anime television series produced by OLM, Inc., which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series by Nintendo and Game Freak and is a part of the Pokémon franchise. It has first debuted in Japan on April 1, 1997 on TV Tokyo. The Pokémon anime is split up into five chronologically sequential series in Japan, split up by the version of the video game series the anime takes inspiration from: the original series, the Advanced Generation series, the Diamond & Pearl series, the Best Wishes! series, and currently the XY series which began in October 2013. In the international broadcasts, these five series are split into 18 separate seasons. These anime series are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of Pokémon Chronicles, a series of side stories featuring characters in the anime that are not its current cast of main characters, and the live action variety and Pokémon-related news shows of Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station, Pokémon Sunday, Pokémon Smash!, and Pokémon Get TV, premiering in late 2013. In 1998, 4Kids Entertainment has purchased the license rights for an English adaptation dub of the series and was dubbed in-house from their 4Kids Productions studio. In 2006, they have lost the rights to the series due to royalty issues regarding the voice talent so it was passed to DuArt Film & Video for the dubbing, and licensed by The Pokémon Company International since that time. On May 12, 2003, A Hindi dub was aired on Cartoon Network and Pogo. The first four seasons which is from the original Indigo League season to the Johto Leauge Champions season were produced by an Indian animation studio by the name of Crest Animation Studios. The series was very popular when it first premiered on the network. Later on in 2005, Sound & Vision India had got the dubbing rights and were given the opporunity to dub the later seasons starting with the Master Quest season when it begun in 2005 and onwards and continued all the way up until the Black and White seasons. When Master Quest debuted, they also introduced Tamil and Telugu dubs of the anime to Indian viewers. They decided to use the English dubbed version as the basis for producing their own dub by directly translating the English dialogue into Hindi as the English language holders own the rights to the series outside of Asia for the most part and it was for the fact that many non-East Asia countries used the English adaptation dub to make their own dubs. Aside from that, they also dubbed the English theme songs into Hindi. Everything changed for the English dub from the Japanese original was left intact in the Hindi dub and even the credits from the English adaptation dub were kept with no changes altered. The episode titles' text were kept in English as Ash spoke the Hindi title. Credits for the Hindi dub actors and staff were not mentioned at all. The same thing goes for Tamil and Telugu dubs as editing the original credits and mentioning Hindi, Tamil and Telugu credits requires huge budget on modifying. In the start of 2014, The Walt Disney Company India has purchased the rights to broadcast Pokémon and decided to start showing the old episodes again on Hungama TV, starting off with the original generation series. But however, they did not get the rights to acquire the previous Hindi dub, as Sound & Vision India is clients with Cartoon Network and Pogo, while Hungama TV is not. Due to license rights and marketing competition and because of the fact that they implemented a new policy that all dubs of Disney channel properties would have to be carried in-house by UTV Software Communications themselves since between 2010-2011, a second Hindi dub was produced and broadcasted the series on May 19, 2014. Even if previous Hindi dubs have already exist, the policy stated that the dubs would need to be carried over and produced within UTV Software Communications, the owner of Hungama TV, which ironically is also owned by Disney India. They did not have a choice. It had to be done in order for it to be aired on the channel. Some of the older Indian fans of the anime were surprised and disappointed that when Hungama TV aired the series, the voices have completely changed and a new translation was made, not knowing any of how it was done when it came to their terms. It also has become somewhat a bit controverisal due to a beloved anime series as large as the Pokémon meta-series would be given such treatment to have a new dub aired for a different network. Despite being produced by a different studio and with mostly new voices, it was still very popular among children and reached the #1 kids show spot around the summer of 2014. The new Hindi dub has taken Pokémon names wrong and some people didn't like that, but it still remains popular towards many viewers to this day, considering that the anime was already popular to begin with in India when the old dub aired on Cartoon Network over a decade back. Pokémon XY: The series debuted on May 9, 2015 with the Hindi voice cast from this dub. Just like with the previous Hindi dub, this dub also translated the English adaptation dub and used that as their basis to make their own version. However, for the movies that go on Hungama TV, they are actually based on the original Japanese version, thus being more of a direct basic translation. However despite that, the English names are still used. On August of 2015, more information from the Hindi dub voice actors of the Hungama TV was announced that they are also planning to air the Advanced Generation series with the new Hindi dub cast. It then aired on September 16, 2015 and the run was completed on November 18, 2015. From February 15, 2016 to April 28, 2016, episodes from Pokémon: Advanced Challenge premiered on Hungama TV. In addition, throughout the anime's run on Hungama, a number of new blocks were introduced that were dedicated exclusively to the series, including PokéThon, PokéVaar, and PakdoThon. Then on May 24, 2017, it was confirmed that Prasad Barve was coming back to voice Ash again in the Hungama TV dub no less, starting off with the Diamond and Pearl series. Despite the fact that two separate Hindi dubs were made for two channels, a few of the voice actors have participated in both dubs reprising into voicing different characters. Nachiket Dighe, Neshma Chemburkar, Saumya Daan and Amit Diondyi were examples of having these same voice actors being part of both dubbed productions. The fans have labeled these two dubs, the "Cartoon Network dub" and the "Hungama dub" to aviod confusions between the two. But as of now, they are refered to as "Turner India" and "Disney India," as the former aired on Cartoon Network and Pogo, while the latter aired on Hungama TV and Disney XD, now known as Marvel HQ. Voice Cast In addition to the original Japanese cast, the English dub cast is also listed in this table regarding the fact that both Hindi dubbed versions are translations of the English dub as what most countries around the world outside of East Asia used the English adaptation version as the basis master to do their own translations. This page is dedicated to sort out the Hindi voice actors that took part in both dubs enlisted here to be sure on avioding any confusion or complexity. Category:Anime Category:Anime television series Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Pokémon Category:Anime television series with more than one Hindi dub